All I want is you
by cute jamie
Summary: Gary proposed to Misty and they are in love. But suddenly Misty is having dreams about this young man with whom she's very attracted and sooner she discovers a secret about him which will change her life.will her love life change? R


Disclaimer : I don't own pokemon.

X-MISTY-X

I like him a lot. My sweetheart Gary, I didn't thought he's gonna propose me.

Misty sighs. Crap! I forgot to call jess. Misty hurried to call her best friend when her phone rang.

She sat on the couch in her room and picked up the phone.

"Hey Mist" I heard her voice. Oh it's Jess only.

This is so exciting. Should I tell her directly. Oh ya I should she's my bestie.

"Hey Jess, what's up? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm in hospital. Duh Misty. Can't I just call my best friend like that" Jess said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. You can.I want to tell you something important"

"I need to tell you something too. But you first"

"Okay" Misty sighed and then said with one breath "Gary proposed"

"What to whom? To Isabelle?" Jess laughed.

Isabelle (Misty's not-so-good friend). Misty and her had some old black memories. Misty literally dispised her.

"Shut up! To me stupid! Tonight only." Misty snapped.

She moved to her bed and laid.

"Seriously ? Lol okay, I got it! I'm so happy for you!" Misty can here the rush in her voice like she's in some kind of club or something.

"Jess by the way where are you?"

"I'm at my sister's. It's the TV you can yeah I want to tell you something. Ritchie called again. He wants to meet me." Jess was in her happiest mood. Ritchie , her on and off boyfriend, meant so much to her.

"Oh really? That's cool. Well tell your sister to shut the TV"

Jess yelled. Misty laughed how her sister, Melodie, argued with her.

"Hey I'll talk to ya later mist, Melodie is in big trouble"

Misty heard the back voice "Oh yeah jess, we'll see"

"Okay then we'll talk later"

Jess and her sister. Lolz what a mess. But her sis Mel is so helpful sometimes in guy problems. Jess probably had gone to talk to her about ritchie. Misty's phone beeped.

"A message."

_Good night dear (Gary)_

_Misty smiled and after that falled into her bed._

_I sensed something weird but blissful. I sound like a jerk but there was something in this place which I liked. Suddenly someone lifted me up and whispered a humming tone or a lullaby. I couldn't see the face properly because the sunlight was hurting my eyes. So, I clutched to this person who was holding me tightly (so weird response). And then the person smiled._

"_Who-who are you?" I said suddenly thinking why'd I did that!_

_He didn't said anything. He just sighed a happy sigh._

_He put me back to my feet. And then ran away. I tried to follow him._

"Wait!... Wait wait". I ran but he was no where in sight but I kept shouting "Wait..wait"

"What happened? Mist you okay" A hand soothed my cheek.

When I opened my eyes I saw Gary. I bit my lip. I saw his worried face And then I hugged him.

"Was it a bad dream?" He said with those worried eyes.

"Umm.. yeah.. I don't wanna .." I cupped my face in my hands.

He rubbed my back lightly. " we won't talk about it, sweetie." He then put my hands in his hands and kissed my lips. I remembered the way he always make up my mind with his wonderful kiss. But I broke the kiss.

He had a questioning expression on his face. It looked so cute on him.

"Hey … U know na? Morning breath."

"Doesn't matter." He leaned closer but this time I shoved him back.

"Yes, it does. May be you won't kiss me again if taste bad" I jumped up from the bed "See ya later hunnie" I gave a flying kiss to him and went to the bathroom.

I took shower and when I was dressing up , I kept thinking about the dream even though I shouldn't but it wasn't my fault ..why that dream was popping in my mind after every 5 min. And I'm sure that boy was hot. Lol. What am I thinking? My fiance is waiting outside.

Gary said we should decide a date for our wedding. We had the date fixed, 14 Febraury. A perfect day!

He took me for lunch at deli's. And after that he got a call from his client.

"Sorry, I gotta go sweetie."

"Another meeting I guess" I frowned.

"I hate leaving you but I have to go. This one's important"

". Okay, but I'll steal you soon" I winked.

"I'm yours." He looked at his watch and then told his driver to drop me at my room.

When I reached my room. I turned on the TV. Fail attempt every show was boring. I called Jess then.

"Hey Jess, what ya doing? Can we hang out?"

"Sorry mist, I'm on a date with Ritchie" I can tell you she was blushing.

I felt happy for her. "Okay no worries. Enjoy with him. Ba-bye"

I shut the phone and looked outside the window . And I thought about the dream again. I don't know how but I was in the same place again, a familiar place, a very beautiful place where flowers were blooming, birds were chirping and yeah it was a meadow. I sat on the grass and then someone was humming again. The same guy. But now I saw him clearly. He wore a simple black shirt and jeans. He came smiling to me.

I know this guy. who? who? .. I thought hard.

He came very close to me. My heart was beating so fast like it will rip my chest and come out. And then I saw those blue eyes and realised suddenly. "Ash" I whispered.


End file.
